


normal day in charlottes eyes

by sadnymph



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, charlottes pov, fuck it, im tryna make this fresh n new n interesting, lets write, new angle, new dynamic, new perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: a new idea. a fic written from charlottes eyes. the perspective of the little fluffy dog we all love
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	normal day in charlottes eyes

**Author's Note:**

> so imma try and write this as seriously as i can. so no author annotations im afraid.

charlottes pov:

before we begin the story, i would like to remind my readers that i am a dog, so some things i say may differ from your expectations. i am trying my best to think like a humanoid so bear with me, i am only a small dog

i woke up at a time that i perceive as only way too early for a dog of my species, to hear clancy and y/n fighting over something. it went a bit like this:

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCK POSSESSED YOU TO DO THAT TO ME?" y/n shouted over the radio. 

"but y/n i dont know what i did"

"YES YOU DO. YOU LEFT MY NEW NINTENDO SWITCH GAME OUTSIDE! I SAVED UP FUCKING MONTHS FOR THAT AND I WAS HAPPY TO LET YOU PLAY WITH IT BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU LEAVE IT OUTSIDE! IT RAINED AND NOW THE GAME CARD IS BROKEN!" she holds up the ruined game card. Her face is red and livid, and she looks like she'll cry out of frustration. Poor y/n. Clancy frowns at her. 

"Y/n Its your game so really it's your responsibility. You should have looked after it better and you shouldn't have trusted me to play it" his face becomes a little darker and he has his hair tucked behind his ears. He only does this subconsciously when he feels annoyed. 

"Okay." Y/ n takes a deep breath. "If you're going to be like that then I'll leave you to it." She calmly walks out of the rv, but her face is glowing. And even though she smiles and doesn't look back, her eyes water and soon, hot tears fall down her cheeks. I trot after her. She's walking in the direction of the big barn. She opens the creaky door and sits on the sofa in the corner. i follow her and curl up next to her. clancy rarely goes in here so she uses it as a place to get away from him when she needs to. she scoops me up into her arms. i take this as a sign that it is cuddle time so i happily accept because cuddles are great! and id do anything to cheer my humanoid up (ᵔᴥᵔ)

y/n buries her face into my fluff. i’ve hidden my void so she doesn’t fall down it because she might get lost in there. she lays on her side and pulls me against her. it is nap time!!!! but as much as i would love to nap with her, i need to get back to the rv to check clancy hasn’t done anything stupid. when he upsets y/n he does silly things like order a village’s worth of mcdonald’s. then he eats it all and is very sick and it’s not very nice. he was sick on my fur once but luckily y/n lovingly cleaned it all off. i felt very loved and appreciated. so i trot off to the rv to find clancys computer glitching out. 

“oh hey charlotte” he mumbles as he attempts to disconnect and reboot the software. “piece of shit” he mumbles again. i tilt my head and wrinkle my nose. i cant actually speak, as much as i would like to, so i’ve developed facial expressions for clancy and y/n. “well since y/n was so upset over her ruined cartridge i thought i’d buy her another one. maybe then she’ll stop being mad at me” he pouts miserably. “i don’t like making her feel sad cos it’s awkward and i feel like i’m not good enough” i nudge him to reassure him that he is in fact good enough and that everyone makes mistakes. he 3d prints it and attaches a sticky memo to the front. “where’s a pen” he eventually finds one and writes in his neatest handwriting “i printed you a new game but it was expensive so we might only be eating instant noodles for a while”. he pops it in my void and tells me to give it to y/n. 

“she’s a special lady”

i charge to the barn and put the cartridge, complete with memo, on a table. then i curl up against y/n and nap with her until she begins to stir. she notices the change of scenery and picks up the cartridge on the table. she smiles, but i can tell it’s a sad smile. 

“he’s a good egg really. and good on him for spending all his money on this. he didn’t need to, but he did anyway. charlotte, no one else is ever gonna love me this much. what do you reckon i should do for him? we’re broke now but i’m sure i could do something for him” 

i think for a moment. y/n thinks too. i can’t communicate my ideas, which is really frustrating, but i am a dog. 

“i’ll save up really hard to get him a better computer with a virusscan program so he can download all the emoji packs he likes” i woof in a positive manner (could not word that, sorry). 

content with what she thought of, we left the barn and played in the yard for a bit. clancy saw us through the window and opened the door. he looked at y/n and i until they make eye contact. then they do their little ritual of positioning their index and middle fingers into a heart shape. it’s mushy but very sweet. 


End file.
